


some deviant motherfuckers

by temporaryforce



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cisswap, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 10:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2187771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporaryforce/pseuds/temporaryforce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>"Are you listenin’, homes? Are you gettin’ this down?"</em>
</p><p>Or, to more accurately reflect the accounted events:</p><p>  <em>"Rae," Brandi says, "I will gag you with your own rank underwear."</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	some deviant motherfuckers

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve fallen far enough into the rabbit hole that I actually wrote this. No plot. No beta. Have fun.
> 
> Obligatory GK content warning; plus the following: extensive discussion of vomit; cisswap; sexual and general crudeness; casual discussion of misogyny in the USMC.
> 
> (Disclaimer at the end.)

"You wanna know what the heaviest fuckin’ weapon in a female Marine’s arsenal is?" Rae hollers over the steady rhythmic noise of the Humvee, her fingers tapping incessantly on the steering wheel like a keyed-up mom on a road trip. "Vomiting on command. Fucking projectile vomiting, even. Are you listenin’, homes? Are you gettin’ this down?" She makes a sharp left turn, glancing sideways at Brandi, who’s been ignoring Rae like it’s her job. Right now her expression belies her focus, blank and tired, white-blond eyelashes fanning over dark under-eye circles.

When she speaks, though, her voice is dry, and she sounds almost amused through the hoarseness of days of dust and exhaustion. Rae grins at her hands when Brandi says, “Explain, Person.”

"You fuckin’ vomit when fuckin’ guys start tryna start shit," Rae says, blithely popping a handful of Skittles and continuing to talk around them. "If they’re after pussy, ya know, or just pissed off because you’re there. You know how it is? When they get all fucked because you don’t wanna get fucked and you won’t fuck off either, ya know? I mean —"

"I know. Get to the damn point, Rae," Brandi says.

"Yeah, yeah! Yeah. Well, like I said: vomit. Look a guy straight in the eye and then just vomit, right there. I am not fucking kidding. Vomit, Sergeant Colbert." Rae pauses, suddenly thoughtful, as she swallows the last of her Skittles. "Actually, that’d only work if he wasn’t into that. Just think about it, man, you can never really tell. We got some deviant motherfuckers down here in the glorious United States Marine Corps, and I don’t mean gay, because we’re all fucking gay. I mean, it could be really dangerous! You might end up vomiting all over some son’vabitch and he’ll just be like uh huh, _yeah_ baby —”

"Rae," Brandi says, "I will gag you with your own rank underwear."

When she doesn’t continue with more colorful insults, Rae knows that she’s still tired and down as hell — as down as Brandi usually lets herself get, at least. Rae knows, and that knowledge, with Brandi right at her side, feels like a small sharp pain in her gut; but she opens her mouth to continue talking anyway.

“Don’t proposition me in front of the _children_ , darlin’,” she says with relish. “Trombley! Cover your ears. Besides, Brandi, I don’t know about you, but I haven’t worn underwear since Mathilda. Thank the fuckin’ _lord_ for tampons.”

"I did not need to know any of that,” Trombley says, his voice rising from behind his SAW in revolted fascination.

"Oh, sweetie," Rae croons, and puts one hand to her heart. "At least you wouldn’t go after my pussy, would you? You wouldn’t."

"Not on your life, Corporal Person," Trombley says with conviction.

"You hear that, Colbert?" Rae cuts another glance across at Brandi, who’s not bothering to fight a smile now — the first Rae's seen from her in days — and she feels her heart swell inexplicably at the expression. "I’m all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> All named individuals in this fanfiction are fictional constructs based on characters from the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_ as portrayed by actors, and should not be associated with the existing Marines represented in Evan Wright's _Generation Kill_. I acknowledge the unavoidable ethical complications in publicly posting RPF inspired by this piece of media, and may at any point choose to take down this work, without prior warning, if it should become necessary.


End file.
